ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Shonen
DC Shonen is a DC Comics imprint which reinvents their characters and places them in a world inspired by anime and manga, much like the Marvel Mangaverse. DC Shonen takes place in a world where Japan and America slowly but surely merged, meaning that some customs, laws, etc. from Japan bleed into America and vice versa. Comics *Superman: Shonen *Batman: Shonen *The Flash: Shonen *Constantine: Shonen * Characters Main *'Clark Kent/Superman '- a reporter who is the reincarnation of the demon prince Kal'L. Thanks to this, he has very large amounts of ki. *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - a billionaire who is secretly the ninja known as Batman. *'Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash' - a mech pilot who ends up discovering a strange relic that makes him and his mech achieving superhuman speed. *'John Constantine' - a shaman who heads after and hunts down demons. * Recurring *'Lois Lane' - Clark's main love interest and a fellow reporter who will do anything to get her story. *'James "Jimmy" Olsen' - a photographer who looks up to Lois and Clark quite a bit. *'Perry White' - the editor and chief of the Daily Planet. *'Steven "Steve" Lombard' - a rather egotistical sports columnist. *'Catherine "Cat" Grant '- a gossip reporter who enjoys flirting. *'Ronald "Ron" Troupe/Alpha Centurion' - a very objective and serious-minded investigative reporter. He later becomes Shonen's version of Alpha Centurion. *'Jonathan "Pa" Kent' - Clark's father and the owner of Kent Farms. *'Martha "Ma" Kent' - Jonathan's wife and Clark's mother. * *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Bruce’s loyal butler who cares about his safety. *'Commissioner James Gordon' - the commissioner of the GCPD. *'Harvey Bullock' - Gordon's head detective who distrusts Batman. * *'Iris West' - Barry's fiancée who is unaware that he pilots TBD. *'Prof. Jay Garrick' - a Science teacher at Central City University who mentors Barry. *'David Singh' - TBD * Antagonists *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' - a businessman who believes Superman could never be a hero due to him being reincarnated from a demon. *'Morgan Edge/Zod' - a corrupt reporter who runs a rival news company to the Daily Planet. He later discovers he is the reincarnation of the person who killed Kal'L. *'Vril Dox/Brainiac' - an alien from another planet who is obsessed with gaining knowledge and has a habit of destroying worlds when he is done with them. *'John Corben/Metallo' - a cyborg man who has a magical crystal in his chest that hurts Clark and takes away his powers. *'Albert Michaels/Atomic Skull' - a scientist who sold his soul to a demon for horrifying powers. *'Alexander "Alex" Trent/Bloodsport '- a gunslinger who channels his ki into his weapons. *'Bizarro' - an attempt at cloning Superman that went horribly wrong. He speaks in opposites and isn't very intelligent. *'Rudolph "Rudy" Jones/Parasite' - a man who can train the power out of anything that touches him. *'Bruno Mannheim' - a criminal who leads a small criminal group known as the Intergang and has near god-like strength. **'Moxie Mannheim' - Bruno's brother and his second in command. **'Whisper A'Daire' - a member of Intergang who can transform into a large snake. **'Kyle Abbot' - a member of Intergang who can transform into a wolfman. **'The Key' - a man who is an incredible fighter and can unlock anything. **'Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron' - a man made of pure radiation, granting him many different abilities. *'Mongul' - the ruler of a planet called Warworld where he hosts many tournaments for his amusement. * *'Joker' - a mysterious Oni who is known for his sadistic personality and joke-like personality. **'Harleen Quinzel' - a therapist who gets corrupted by Joker, believing that she is his bride. *'Oswald Cobblepot' - the CEO of Cobblepot Industries who has a mech he nicknames the Penguin, being involved in the criminal underworld. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' - an extremely vengeful Ronin who believes that Batman has killed her master. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - an old friend of Bruce who becomes corrupted gaining a horrifying second face. *'Ra's Al Ghul' - the leader of the League of Assassin’s and Bruce’s former boss. * *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' - a rival mech pilot who ends up finding a TBD. *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' - a criminal who discovers a gun which TBD. *'James Jesse/The Trickster' - a demon who loves to cause chaos and terror, even though some consider him more of an annoyance than a menace or even a Joker copycat. *'Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost' - a scientist who ends up possessed by a demon, becoming an ice controlling TBD. * *'Trigon' - the king of the demons. *'Felix Faust' - a corrupt and dangerous Shaman. * Trivia *The word "Shonen" refers to a genre of manga which is meant for boys around the ages of 12 to 18. Category:Comics